What makes you my Cover Girl
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: What happens when Big Time Rush's ex-girlfriends come back to ruin the relationships with their now girlfriends. What if they messed them up completely. Will big time rush be able to get their girls back or will they find new loves? Carlos/OC, James/OC, Kendall/OC, Logan/OC. More couples later but I'm not saying who Jo's friends are.


What makes you my Cover Girl Chapter 1: It's not our Fault!

Hannah's POV

"Hey hun I was wondering-Carlos Garcia!" I walked into his room to find him kissing Stephanie, his ex girlfriend.

"Hannah Banana! It's not what you think!" He said pushing Stephanie off who had a smirk on her face. I just wanted to slap that smirk right off.

"Oh I know what's going on! You're cheating on me!" I said coming towards him.

"No Hannah she kissed me!" I slapped him.

"Then why did you have your hands on her waist?"

"Because he likes me better." Said Stephanie putting her arm around Carlos. I slapped her too.

"You shut up!" I pointed at her. "And you," I pointed at Carlos. "I thought you were better than this!" I turned around and started walking away.

"Hannah!" He ran to me.

"Leave me alone Carlos." I said getting to the door. "And we're through." I walked out, went to my apartment, and went to the room me and Laney share and started crying.

Laney's POV

I walked into the boys' apartment with the girls. "Okay girls split up and find your boyfriend." We split up and I walked into the living room because I think I hear James in the bathroom. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to find him sucking face with Meagan, one of his exes. "James!" I yelled. They stopped sucking face.

"Laney! Oh my gosh let me explain!" he said pushing off Meagan.

"James I knew you were a player, but you're a cheater too?"

"No Laney listen! I-"

"Forget about that ugly beast Jay Jay." Said Meagan grabbing his arm.

"Leave me alone Meg!" He said then paused for a second. "Laney I'm so sorry you saw this, but let me explain!"

"No James I'm sorry but no!" I turned my attention to Meagan. "And you are not so beautiful yourself." I said stepping towards her. Then she slapped me. It didn't hurt, but no one slaps me. "Oh girl you did not just do that!" she started laughing. I slapped her back.

"Woah girls stop! Meagan-." I hit him too.

"It's over James." I ran out of the bathroom and went to mine and they girls' apartment. I went to mine and Hannah's room and broke down in tears.

Leah's POV

I heard something behind the counter in the kitchen, so I went to investigate. "Kendall!" He was kissing Jo Taylor, his ex.

"Leah oh my cow let me explain!" he said pushing Jo off him, who was all over him.

"What's happening? Are you cheating on me?" I asked surprised.

"No Leah listen. Jo leave!" Kendall pointed at the door.

"I'll see you later Kenny." She smirked, winked at my guy, and left.

"Leah listen its not what you think!" I started crying, and he hugged me. I didn't hug back, but we stayed like that for a minute before I pushed him off.

"I'm sorry Kendall, but I can't take you back. Again I'm sorry." I ran out the door before he could catch me. I ran to my room and cried my eyes out on my bed.

Zada's POV

I found Logan in his room making out with Camille, his ex-girlfriend. I cleared my throat, and they both looked up at me while I had my arms crossed over my chest.

"Zada! It's not what it looks like!" He ran towards me while Camille smirked. I'm so going to slap her.

"I believe its exactly what I think." Camille grabbed Logan's arm.

"Just forget about her Logie bear, and let's keep kissing." I smacked her.

"Zada calm down please!" Logan said grabbing my hand.

"No! Logan you're cheating on me! I didn't expect you to do something like that!" I turned around, and started walking out.

"Now that she's gone let's get back to what we were doing." She turns Logan to face her and started leaning into kiss him. I turn back around and again slapped her.

"You shouldn't say that when I'm around. Oh and Logan we're over." I said walking out. I went to my room that I share with Leah and cried.

Jo's POV

"Girls we did it! We broke them up!" I said as we all started cheering.

"Now what do we do?" asked Camille.

"Now we call in my little friends for the final stage." I said grabbing my phone.

TBC

Who are Jo's friends. Did big time rush really cheat on their girlfriends. Why are the ex-girlfriends doing this. Can you guys guess by the name who Jo's friends are? All these questions will be revealed later so keep tabs on this story please! Also please review. Reviews are always nice! I'll post soon so bye guys!


End file.
